


A Night on the Town

by masulevin



Series: Written in the Stars [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Biotics (Mass Effect), Custom Female Ryder | Sara, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Avery's first night back in Tartarus after the events ofDissonanceend with her dragging Reyes up to his old office.An explicit fic for MER Week 2019.





	A Night on the Town

Tartarus is different now that the kett have been defeated. Oh, it’s still a sort-of seedy nightclub in the underside of Kadara Port, but the air of desperation has gone out of the place. People’s smiles aren’t simply the result of getting wasted on questionable liquor; they’re actually happy.

Sloane is gone. The kett are gone. The water is potable and no longer stinks. There’s a local colony where some family members are beginning to live.

Kadara Port is beginning to feel like the sort of city they were promised when they signed up to join the Andromeda Initiative, and it shows.

Reyes takes Avery to see the changes in the nightclub before she’s even settled into his apartment; her stuff is still half in her bags when he drags her down to see all the people she’s been missing since her abrupt departure from the planet four months earlier. 

Keema’s waiting near the doors when they get there, and she grabs Avery up in a hug that’s so enthusiastic, Avery’s feet are lifted from the ground and her hair starts to stand on end from the bioelectricity surge she’s sorely missed. 

“Your hair is red again.” The first words out of Keema’s mouth make Avery bark out a laugh. “I’m pleased to see you’re still alive. I had feared the worst.”

“Yeah, I thought you were dead too,” Avery says, reaching out to squeeze Keema’s forearm. “I’m so happy to be back. Are you ready to buy me a drink to celebrate?”

Keema makes that little angaran noise, the one between a growl and a purr, and Reyes chuckles behind Avery.

“Come on, there are more people who want to see you.” Reyes takes her hand and tugs her along behind him, into the club and down the stairs. Keema follows on her heels, and Avery can’t stop smiling as she sees familiar faces all around her. 

The music is as loud as ever, the dancers in their cages still moving to the beat in a way that seems strangely out of context in a new galaxy, and then suddenly they’re downstairs at the bar and Kian is unlocking the door so he can walk out onto the floor to engulf Avery in a hug. This one doesn’t lift her off her feet, but she does stumble a step backward into Reyes as Kian squeezes her so tight she can’t quite breathe.

“We thought you were  _ dead _ ,” he says, pulling away but holding her still by her shoulders. “Don’t do that again.”

“I promise, Kian,” she says, even though she can’t make that promise, even though scaring him the first time wasn’t her idea and she hadn’t wanted to do it, and then he releases her with a satisfied nod. “I missed you, too.”

He scoffs. “You missed trying to flirt your way into free drinks, you mean.”

She laughs and shrugs, and he rolls his eyes at her, but he can’t quite hide the way his mouth lifts at the corners before he turns to go back where he belongs behind the bar. He did miss her.

Reyes puts his hands on her shoulders and leans in to whisper into her ear, “I missed you too.”

She laughs as she spins to loop her arms around his neck. “Are we here to make up for lost time?” She steps closer into his space and kisses him, caught up in the high wave of emotions seeing her old friends has brought her.

He leans his body closer, one hand on her back, and then suddenly he’s reaching past her to grab the drinks Kian’s poured for them. He gives her a little space and hands over her cup, and she blows a kiss to Kian over her shoulder. He waves her off, still smiling.

Reyes drags her onto the dance floor, leaving Keema behind at the bar, and she lets him guide her into the crowd. They were never able to do this before, when she was in hiding from Sloane. Every time they went out in public before, she had to avoid drawing attention to herself. That meant not standing in the middle of a crowd, dancing with her smuggler boyfriend.

She keeps seeing people she sort-of knew before, and they keep looking surprised and then happy to see her. Seems like everyone just assumed she was dead before, not that she blames them. She would have assumed the same thing if any one of them had suddenly stopped showing up around the port.

Somehow, her drink never empties. One song blends into the next as Reyes keeps her dancing, his hands never leaving her. He presses kisses to her lips, to her forehead, to her neck and shoulders, his breath mingling with hers until she can’t remember that the night started with Reyes wanting her to see her friends again -- all she can think about is whether or not he still rents out that room from Kian.

“ _ Mi reina… _ ” Reyes moves his hand to rest low on her stomach, fingers dipping below the hem of her shirt to brush against her heated skin. “I’ve missed you.” He holds her against him, moving their hips together, and she bites her lip as she grinds against him.

She tilts her head back and reaches around to rest her hand on the back of his neck, her fingernails biting into his skin. “Is that room upstairs still yours?”

He shivers. “You have something in mind?” His teeth scrape along the shell of her ear, showing that he’s almost definitely up for whatever she’s about to suggest.

She spins away from him and slips through the crowd, making a beeline for the stairs. She doesn’t look to see if he’s following; she knows he is. She pauses when the upstairs door doesn’t open for her -- the lock is still keyed to her old omnitool address, not her real identity, and accidentally catches Kian’s eye from across the room. She flashes him a thumbs up, and he shakes his head at her.

Reyes catches up to her and unlocks the door so she can continue inside. By the time he locks the door behind them again, muffling the music and noise of the crowd but not cutting it off completely, Avery’s already yanked her tank off and is working on her pants.

“We never got a chance to fuck in here,” she says, and a thrill goes through her when his eyes darken at her words. “I always wanted to.”

Reyes stalks past her to sit in his usual spot. He leans back and spreads his legs, resting one arm on the back of the low couch, and waits to see what she’s going to do. She can see the drinks and dancing have taken their toll on him too -- his hair is disheveled, his shirt wrinkled, and high spots of color rest on his cheeks.

She smirks at him as she shoves her still bright-white panties down and leaves them on the slightly-sticky floor of his office. Sober, she’d never think of letting her bare feet touch the cold metal, but drunk? It doesn’t occur to her to be bothered by it, not when Reyes is tracing her form with his eyes as she climbs into his lap.

His moan when she settles her weight on him sounds like a growl, and she shivers again. She looks up at him from under her lashes as she starts to unbutton his shirt, watching as his eyes rove over her breasts. 

“Mmm, we should come dancing more often if this is where it leads,” he says, finally moving his hands from the couch to rest on the warm skin of her thighs.

She laughs and smooths her hands over his bare chest, opening his shirt wider but not pushing it off his shoulders. “You don’t need to take me dancing to get me all hot, Rey,” she says, leaning back a little to work on his belt, “but I’m not going to turn down that offer.”

Reyes’ chuckle turns into a groan as Avery gets his belt open and starts working on his fly. He runs his hands down her thighs, then back up to squeeze her ass, kneading her flesh hard enough for her to really feel it.

She sighs at the contact and works her hand into his briefs to pull his cock out into the stuffy air of his office. She strokes him, watching the way his breath catches and then stutters to a start, making his shirt fall open even more as his chest rises and falls. She watches the way he licks his lips and swallows hard as she starts to stroke him, the way he leans his head back to expose the column of his throat when she swipes her thumb across his tip.

She leans forward to rest her free hand on the back of the couch by his head and presses an open-mouthed kiss to the underside of his jaw. He growls and catches her lips with his, pressing his tongue into her mouth as he yanks her forward by her hips, rubbing her heat against his cock.

“Are you going to tease me all night?”

Her laugh is breathless. “As if I could wait that long.” She lifts up on her knees and then sinks back down, engulfing him slowly, drawing him into herself until they’re joined completely. 

They gasp for breath, foreheads resting together, until Reyes slides his hands up her sides to cup her breasts. She buries her fingers in his hair and starts thrusting shallowly, just little motions that make goosebumps break out across her skin; he pinches her nipples to make her move faster, and she obeys.

She bites his lower lip one last time before leaning back, shifting her weight to her knees and holding onto the back of the couch for balance before she starts fucking him in earnest. He grunts in time with her thrusts, able to do little more than just brace his feet on the floor and hold on for dear life as she takes her pleasure from him.

“Avery -- Avery,  _ fuck!” _

She laughs at his breathlessness, ignoring the sweat dripping down her chest in favor of keeping up the pace for as long as possible. She could never have done this before her surgeries on the Hyperion, much as she’d hated them, and she wants to take full advantage of her renewed energy.

Reyes wraps his arms around her and squeezes tight, leaning into her space and holding her still so he can kiss her. She squirms in his grip and sucks his tongue into her mouth, scratching the back of his neck with her nails. His moan is loud and broken, and she can’t help but clench around him as she starts to shiver.

She squirms again and breaks their kiss to beg, “Reyes, please.”

He doesn’t answer, just moves one of his hands up her spine and into her hair, tangling his fingers in the red strands to tilt her head back. He bites her neck and uses his free hand to guide her hips into a slower rhythm. She obeys his lead as her thighs start to tremble, and he rewards her by reaching between them to press his thumb against her clit.

It’s like an electric shock goes through her. She jerks away and then slams back home, groaning. She can feel her orgasm building fast under his teasing, her skin tingling like… like…

She opens her eyes to see her skin glowing blue, just faintly, as her biotics begin to manifest with each press of Reyes’ skillful fingers. Her mouth drops open on a gasp and she looks up to meet his eyes without slowing down the movements of her hips.

His eyes are wide and dark with lust, reflecting back the blue corona surrounding her. His cheeks are pink and his hair a mess, but he’s never looked more beautiful. He nods at her, a fast little thing, and she nods back before she closes her eyes again and comes.

It’s not gentle as it rolls over her, it makes her biotics flare and her muscles lock and a half-scream leave her throat. She’s dimly aware of Reyes’ fingernails digging into her thighs to hold her still as he comes too, silently filling her as he holds his breath.

They relax together, panting, bodies still locked. Their touches turn tender, soothing where teeth and nails left red marks in skin. 

The sounds of Tartarus come back as their breathing quiets, and Reyes starts to laugh.

“What?” Avery leans back to look at him and cups his jaw.

He grins at her with a flash of white teeth.

“We didn’t turn off the security camera.” He nods over her shoulder, and she turns to look right at the offending piece of equipment in the upper corner of the room.

She pauses to consider. “Is that a private feed, or does it belong to the club?”

He waits until she’s looking at him again to answer. “Private.”

She brushes her lips over his in the lightest of kisses. “Well, then. You’re welcome twice.” He’s still laughing when she kisses him again. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
